Sakura Wars VI: Personal Demons
by The Unknown Alias
Summary: One year after the adventures of the NYCR and a new story is ready to begin. Join Shinzo Raion as he goes to become the captain of the newly formed Agnostos Bastion Force. But with issues haunting him and his teammates, will they become the team needed?
1. Sakura Wars VI: Personal Demons

_A/N: Ever since purchasing Sakura Wars So Long My Love, I must admit I've become a fan. To one like me who loves the story more than the game itself, this game holds infinite replay value. Now I wish to play the other games, but I have no idea how to hack them to translate into English. Even more so since there's a DS game out there where all three generations meet (the original group, the Paris troupe, and the Combat Revue). I'm also excited since I saw a couple of the New York OVA and it hinted at the next game possibly taking place in Berlin._

_Anyway, as with all things I become a fan of, I cannot help but think of stories to involve them in a crossover. Now, I should tell you that the actual story line of Sakura Taisen won't really be prevalent in this story. It'll really focus more on an OC that will come from that world, starting shortly after the events of So Long My Love and the OVA. You don't really need to know it._

_A big notice here though, please let me know if the OC becomes too much of a Gary Stu! I don't want to go down that road and I won't be afraid to resift through the story to correct it. But please, give valid reasons for why he seems like a Gary Stu. I won't change it just because some random person runs on with a rant of prejudice against OC's. _

_Finally, like all Sakura Taisen games, there will be multiple endings for the different romances. I apologize ahead of time since I will do each part of the last chapters for each of the romances before moving to the next part. I know that will become tedious for the readers but I figure it'd be fairer to make everyone wait rather than do one whole romance at a time._

_And so with that… New Game selected!_

_P.S. My Fifth Fanfic Anniversary is today. How do you wanna bet I won't update this even a year later?  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Sakura Wars VI: Personal Demons<span>

By The Unknown Alias

May 16 of 1930 was a beautiful year for Manhattan Island. Michael Sunnyside in particular would attest to this as he looked out the window at the sunlit city. He heard the office doors open and so turned in his chair to greet the visitor with a smile.

"Ah! Hello Shinny-Shin-Shin! Beautiful day today, isn't it?"

"It is, yes," Shinjiro Taiga answered. The captain of the New York Combat Revue Star Division was in his usual usher outfit with a clipboard in hand. "So, has he contacted you yet?"

"Yes, just this morning," Sunnyside answered with an aloof aura. "He's ready and waiting as we speak. It's time for the lion to go out on the hunt!" Sunnyside's smile faded as he saw that Shinjiro didn't seem to share his excitement if the worried expression was any sign. "You're still worried about him, aren't you?"

Shinjiro nodded. "Of course! After all, you know as well as I do that he's not really ready for this."

"True," Sunnyside agreed, entering into a rare mood of seriousness. "Even without the obvious, he isn't exactly prepared in any mindset. Still, he has graduated and has been requested specifically by name. I already told you what for."

"Even still, I very much doubt he'll become the man he needs to be in time. I mean, he still gives most of us the cold shoulder!" Shinjiro argued as he glanced over the papers on the clipboard.

"But there's still time, isn't there?" Sunnyside countered with a familiar, knowing smirk. "Even you grew strong enough when it was down to wire thanks to your friends and Alias has given me his word that our second Shin will have ample opportunity to grow with this new group. And, to quote Alias, 'If anything, I'm a child of my word,' so have faith Shinster!"

Shinjiro just nodded, knowing that there was no real reason to argue. "Alright then. I'll go ahead and escort Shinzo now."

"Alright! Let him go forth! Let him carve a new trail with a pioneer spirit, the spirit of America!" Sunnyside cheered.

Shinjiro nodded, smiling due to the infectious mood of Sunnyside's patriotism. He left the office, again flipping through the papers on his clipboard.

**Name: Shinzo Raion**

**Age: 18**

**Birthdate: August 15, 1911**

**Blood: AB**

**Birthplace: Yokogawa, Japan**

**Education: Trained in Raion Family martial art style until 16. Entered academy for mech defense fighting. Was sent to New York Combat Revue for training. Graduated on May 15, 1930.**

**Current Assignment: Agnostos Bastion Force as of May 16, 1930.**

**Important Notes: Classified.**

Shinjiro sighed at the last statistic on the list, as he knew just what would be so secretive. It was a sore spot for Shinzo and he wasn't afraid to turn people's curiosities down. He entered the elevator and waited to arrive.

Shinzo Raion was sent to them from Japan little over a year ago to be trained in fighting with mechs like their STARS. It was a rough matter for the Revue since they had to keep him away from their base of operations at the theatre. Still, it didn't prevent him, Ratchet, and Sunnyside from training him, as he should be.

The elevator lurched a bit and then the doors opened. Shinjiro entered the lobby of the LittleLip Theatre, already seeing the new graduate sitting at one of the tables near the bar. He came up to the young trainee and gave a salute. "Raion."

The young man stood up and returned the salute with a click of his heels. "Captain Taiga."

Shinjiro couldn't help but shudder a bit at the cold tone that was natural for the young man. Shinzo Raion stood at five and a half feet tall, slender in form. He was bedecked in a hakama with a gray top and black bottom. Shinzo had faded blonde hair, almost tan, held back in a topknot. His sharpened chin guided a rather angular head, matched with a thin, small nose and gray eyes that seemed piercing and cold. All went with a healthy, light skin characteristic of his Japanese heritage.

"So then, are you ready to go?" Shinjiro asked.

"At once sir," Shinzo replied.

With only a nod, Shinjiro then led him outside the theatre. At the entrance was Ratchet's car. She was again lending it to him for the sake of a prompt transfer.

"We'll be traveling to the Bay Area, where someone from the Bastion Force will be waiting to take you by sea," Shinjiro explained as they got into the car. "After that, you'll be taken to the place where you'll be stationed. I should let you know, the Agnostos Bastion Force has only been recently formed, so make sure to adhere to your commander."

"If you don't mind me asking, Captain," Shinzo spoke, "just where exactly am I to be stationed? You've yet to mention it to me."

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you that Shinzo," Shinjiro answered. "Rest assured though that this is a place in dire need of your talents. The person to escort you will explain later."

Shinzo gave no reaction but to watch the scenery go by as Shinjiro started the car and they left. The mystery shrouding his assignment did not settle well with him, however, he made a mental vow to take it head on. _'So then, this is it. My first step. Mother, Father, everyone… watch over me.'_

A few minutes later, they pulled to a stop at the docks, where a massive ship was already boarding people. The two stepped out of the vehicle with Shinzo grabbing his bag on the way out. He looked at the people boarding, trying to find anyone who could be waiting for them.

"If I may ask, Captain, whom exactly are we looking for?" Shinzo asked.

"Don't worry. He said for us to come here and he'll find us," Shinjiro answered. "We should expect him any moment no-"

"CRABADONK!"

Shinjiro's heart lurched for a spilt second whereas Shinzo spun about, thrusting a still hand at the offending voice. The one who spoke quickly flailed his arms, knocking Shinzo's hand away and backed off a bit, his hands up in the classic 'I'm not going to threaten you' gesture.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" the person spoke nervously. "Easy kid, easy! Sorry! I just couldn't resist."

The person seemed to be younger than they are and definitely shorter. He was dressed in khaki dress pants, black dress shoes, and a long sleeved green dress shirt that was shamelessly not tucked. He was rather pale in skin, had a somewhat chubby face, with brown and curly hair framing his head with long, matching sideburns. There were hazel eyes that seemed somewhat blue, a pair of steel rimmed glasses, a little mole above his left upper lip, and finally, a silver ring on his right middle finger with the entwined black symbols of Alpha and Omega.

"Well it will do you good to be more courteous to strangers in the future," Shinzo scolded, glaring. "You never know who might react in a less favorable fashion than me."

"Marvelous!" the boy said, apparently chipper despite the threat. "If I try to do that to any strangers, I'll keep that in mind. In the meantime, how are you Shinjiro?"

"Oh, well enough," Shinjiro sighed. "The girls seem to keep competing over me for some reason…"

The boy chuckled in his throat. "Gee, I wonder why?"

"Mr. Taiga," Shinzo spoke, now thoroughly confused, "do you know this child?"

"Yes. This is Alias. He will be serving as your escort to your station," Shinjiro answered.

Alias just waved in a friendly fashion. "Hi underling!"

Shinzo gaped at the news. A fly then passed by, going in his mouth and out his ear, accentuating his dumbstruck condition.

Alias snapped his fingers a few times in front of Shinzo, trying to catch his attention. With no reaction, he simply said, "I think we broke him."

Shinjiro just sighed. _'If he reacted like this just for the escort, how will he react to where he's going?'_

"Well, while we're waiting for his brain to reboot, how are you and you're little beau doing Shin-jir-ro?" Alias taunted.

Shinjiro sputtered a bit, tugging at his collar. "W-w-w-well… you know…"

"Ah, still has you by the heartstrings, eh?" Alias smirked. "And leaving a trail of broken hearts in her wake… oh! How tragic!"

At this point, Shinzo regained his senses and started to rub his temples. "So then, you're the member to escort me to the Agnostos Bastion Force?"

"Yes indeedy I am! I'm The Unknown Alias. A pleasure to finally meet you Raion-san," he greeted, extending his hand.

"Likewise. Shinzo Raion," he greeted, shaking Alias's hand.

"Well then, now that he's onboard for the ride, no time like the present, aye?" Alias said, now facing Shinjiro.

"Alright then. We'll be counting on you Alias," Shinjiro said, now shaking Alias hand in farewell. "Don't let us down Shinzo."

Shinzo clicked his heels into another salute. "It has been an honor to train under you Captain Taiga."

Shinjiro returned the salute before leaving to the car. Alias then tapped Shinzo's shoulder and signaled to follow him. They went down the docks, passing the large ship that was beginning to leave. The two remained silent until they arrived at a much smaller boat with a large engine at the back similar to the steam engines of the common day.

Shinzo quivered his eyebrow at the sight of their transport as Alias jumped aboard. "This is what we're taking to our station?"

"Yep," Alias answered as he grabbed a hold of the steering wheel. "Sure, it's small, but it'll get where we need to go."

Shinzo shrugged to himself, figuring they were only going down to another state. _'But then again, if that's the case, then why not just take a car or a bus?'_

The boat moved forward, heading out into open sea, furthering Shinzo's concern. "Excuse me, but would you mind telling me exactly where we're going?"

"Just into sea for now," Alias answered, not taking his eyes away from his driving. "Once New York is past the horizon, we should be good to go. Don't worry, it'll only take about thirty minutes. Forty five tops."

Shinzo remained quiet and laid down on the seats lining the deck. They continued on in silence for awhile, Shinzo's worry only growing. Half an hour later, he got up and checked in the direction of land. Indeed, the last visible shards of skyscrapers seemed to disappear into the sea.

"Excuse me, Alias?" Shinzo called. "I think we're far enough now."

Alias turned around to also see the shrinking city. He smiled. "Good. Now get ready to transverse dimensions!"

Silence reigned, allowing the statement to finally catch up with Shinzo's head. "…What?"

The bow then opened up, revealing some form of a cannon. It then fired a white beam that shot out ten meters away and then seemed to explode. Shinzo gaped in fright as the explosion collapsed to become some form of giant hole. He could see faint images of multiple colors drawn into a pitch-black entrance and saw by the water being drawn in that it was serving as a vacuum.

"What the hell is that?" Shinzo screamed.

"That, my friend," Alias said with a gesture of presentation, "is the portal we must take to enter my world, where the Agnostos Bastion Force is stationed. Now don't worry, this won't hurt us a bit!"

The ship approached the portal and seemed to stretch into it like chewed gum. Shinzo couldn't help but scream as he too started to be pulled into the portal. It echoed across the ocean as the last of the ship was pulled in, closing the portal behind them. Other than the spooked fish and frightened seagulls, there was no sign of the impossible event that occurred.

* * *

><p>Shinzo didn't know what he was feeling. He felt being pulled, pressed, inflated, disintegrated, burned, and tasting like spray can cheese all at the same time. But then suddenly, it all just stopped. As Shinzo's eyes adjusted to the return of light, he suddenly realized that his body wasn't reacting well to whatever it was he just went through. He quickly scrambled to the side of the ship and retched out what was formerly his breakfast. Alias just watched his heaving body from the other end of the boat.<p>

"Dude, I know exactly how you're feeling right now," Alias sympathized. "Dimensional travel like that is practically like riding a roller coaster. At first, it's frightening. But then, it's fun! But then, it's OK… and then it's just boring."

Shinzo couldn't reply with a mouth full of vomit, so he just settled for ejecting out into whatever body of water the boat was in now and then lying down on the floor as his legs tried to regain their feeling. He didn't notice when he passed out.

When he did wake up, he saw that he still on the boat with Alias sitting across from him. He was fondling some black device as cartoon-ish sounds came from it like one of those steam-powered televisions he heard of. Alias looked up to see the waking man.

"Ah! About time you woke up!" he greeted as he silenced the device and slid it into his pocket. He reached around Shinzo, grabbing under his arms to help him up. "Come here, upsy-daisy!"

Shinzo sighed as he finally rose, waving Alias off once he was sure he could stand on his own. He looked around to see that they were in some kind of hangar, the boat floating in a pool of water. He finally looked at his escort and asked the question that was on his mind for a while now.

"What the hell's going on?" he screamed.

"Well, considering we're past the point of no return, I suppose I can tell you," Alias reasoned as he guided Shinzo onto a platform off of the boat, still chipper as ever. "As you know, you've been assigned to serve on the Agnostos Bastion Force in mech battling like the New York Combat Revue to deal with larger scale emergencies and enemies. What you don't know is that this force was stationed in an alternate dimension."

Alias paused to see Shinzo's reaction and it was just as expected: a cross between shock, fear, incredulous, and disbelief.

"…What?" Shinzo smartly responded.

"Imagine a world with any kind of difference. Any kind at all," Alias began to explain. "Doesn't matter if it's so little as someone having a different hair color or so big as a planet inhabited by amorphous dragon beings that perform disco every 2:37 p.m. Chances are that there is a dimension somewhere far off that works like that."

Shinzo's look hadn't changed.

Alias sighed. "You know how demons came to your world even though they came from another world altogether? Imagine that, but on a larger scale."

Shinzo slowly started to nod as his look slowly vanished into one of understanding. "So, like a couple of years ago when Demon Lord Nobunaga brought the 6th Heaven to our world…"

"Exactly," Alias confirmed with a snap of his fingers. "Your world actually caught my eye for a while, what with the Combat Revue and the similar troupes in Japan and France. After seeing their recent successes, I've decided to establish one for my world in association with the troupes in yours with the intent of defending my world as well as other forces in other worlds should the need arise."

Shinzo nodded at the introduction, taking it all in until he noticed a certain part that piqued his interest. "Wait a minute, you said that 'you established one'! Are you saying that…"

"Yep!" Alias beamed with an even bigger smile. "I'm the Commander of the Agnostos Bastion Force. The one who requested for you specifically! Surprised?"

Shinzo stared at his boss before sighing rubbing the bridge between his nose. "At this point, I shouldn't be. So then, shall we get going?"

"Ah yes, of course! After all, I'd best introduce you to your teammates after all! Come, let me take you to our base of operations," Alias said as he began to leave the building.

Shinzo followed him out to see a rather large, grassy valley. He looked behind him to see the hanger they just exited lower into the ground, a grass covered top allowing it to sink in perfectly into the ground. He faintly wondered how many such installations were around in the field. He turned to see Alias board another car. This one was a dark green with no top, but more interestingly, no wheels.

"Uh, Mr. Alias?" Shinzo began to ask.

"Please, no need for the 'Mr.' Raion-san," Alias interrupted. "I may be your superior, but you'll find that I'm a great deal more amiable than most employers."

"Very well," Shinzo agreed. "But in return I'd appreciate it if you just use Shinzo."

"If you wish Shinzo-san. Now, what was your question?"

Shinzo blinked a bit at the suffix, but decided to let it slide. "I wanted to know what exactly this is. It looks like a car, but I've never seen one without wheels…"

"Simple Shinzo-san, it is a car," Alias answered. "My world is a bit more technologically advanced than yours. This car travels through use of levitation rather than steam power like mini-trains. I'll make sure to give you further training on the different levels of technology you may experience in your line of duty. Now please, hop aboard!"

Shinzo did so, finding that indeed, it was just like a car in all other respects. The car came to life and glided over the field to a city a short distance away. It definitely seemed large and had some form of a large entrance gate. Just beyond it Shinzo could make out a large clocktower with the same Omega sign on the faces of the clock.

"So then, this is the town I'll be protecting?" Shinzo asked, already feeling excited.

"Yes Shinzo-san, yes it is," Alias answered with pride and a smile. "This is the capitol city of the world, and from where our team shall operate.

Welcome to Agnostos Central!"

**Episode 1: The Dimensions are Drawn**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: The brief appearance of Sakura Taisen is copyrighted by Nippon Ichi and Sega. Their concept and premise is used in this story under the rights of Fair Use clause and is not used for any form of profit. (I'm talkin' to you Tommy Wesaeu!)<p>

The Unknown Alias's status: Signed out


	2. Eps 1 Pt 1: The Agnostos Bastion Force

Sakura Wars VI: Personal Demons

Episode 1: The Dimensions are Drawn

Part 1: The Agnostos Bastion Force

**May 16 – Agnostos Central  
><strong>With a crisp wind gliding over his hair, Shinzo observed the town as his new employer drove through. The town surprisingly didn't appear all too different from New York, only smaller. The buildings weren't so tall save for the clock tower near the entrance. As they proceeded through an arch into another section of the town, Alias began to exposit about the town.

"The area we just entered through is the main district. Not much to say other than some major buildings are stationed there like the local church and city hall. Right now we're entering the entertainment district. This is where most of the museums and entertainment centers are located; including the theatre where we'll be operating out of."

Shinzo glanced over to him at that last statement. "So, like with the Combat Revue?"

"Yes," Alias nodded while turning down a road. "That's another page I took from the book of your world. Actually, all such teams were stationed out of theatres so I figured it only was fitting to follow in their footsteps."

As Alias finished, the car slowed to halt in the parking lot in front of a new building. Shinzo took in the building, not surprised to see that it was in fact a theatre. It was moderately decorative, held a large marquee over the entrance, and above that was the sign of the theatre. It was an ambiguous picture showing someone's shadowed form writing at a desk and images of performers on a stage silhouetted behind it.

"This is the place!" Alias greeted. "This is the Scriptwriter's Culmination Theatre! I'll take you on a brief tour around here before I show you to your home. Please, come in!"

Shinzo followed silently into the theatre and glanced about the entry hall. It was vast and long, mostly for lines to the ticket booth. On one side of the hall he could see a decent sized store, assumedly for souvenirs. At the other side rested a larger restaurant. On the expanse leading to the roof above them, Shinzo could see a mural of many poster images of what he could only guess were plays. It seemed to have been done by hand and gave a soothing nostalgic feel to him.

"This is the entry hall. There isn't much here that'll be relevant to you unless you wish to work out here. Ticket booths, the gift shop, and a restaurant that's open more than the theatre itself. Those grand doors at the end lead to the auditorium, but we won't go in there just yet. Let's go off here first into the backstage."

Shinzo followed him through a door off to the side of the auditorium doors. After traversing down an extended hall, they reached a large room in which many power tools were scattered and countless slabs of wood in a variety of shapes.

"This is the prop room where the main construction of things such as scenery, stage platforms, and other such backdrops occur. This will often serve as where performers wait to go on stage. If you'll peek around the large door at the side there, you'll see out onto the stage and the auditorium."

Shinzo took the suggestion and saw a decent expanse of empty stage. Some back curtains were lowered while the main curtains were open, showing the seating of the auditorium. He was impressed to see the upper level of seating hanging overhead. He stepped back in and silently followed Alias into a new room circled with seats and mirrors on the wall complete with surrounding light bulbs. There was also a round table with a few chairs surrounding it and what seemed like a large steam television installed into the wall.

"This is the makeup room where everyone prepares for a performance. Off on each side is a dressing room for each gender. Standard stuff. This will also serve as the common room for when you wish to hang out with your co-workers. Now follow me, you'll need to take special note of this room."

Following down the hall, the two arrived at a locked door with a white sign that read in big, bold, red letters: **High Level Employees Only!** Alias grabbed the handle, using his other hand to punch in the numbers on the keypad. When finished he paused, keeping his hand on the handle, and then the light above the keypad turned green and an audible 'clack' was heard. With a turn and a tug, the door opened.

"That door has two forms of security in it," Alias spoke as they continued down a new hall. "There is the keypad entry, and then there is the fingerprint scanner."

"Fingerprint scanner?" Shinzo asked in confusion.

Alias nodded, knowing that even with the advancements of steam technology, nobody in that had gotten around to discovering the process. "Yes. There is a scanner developed in the handle designed to scan the fingerprints as they grip onto the handle. It's been designed so that one must grip the handle while typing in the code, or else no entry."

Shinzo was amazed at this discovery. In his world, fingerprints had barely been in effect in police investigations alone for thirty years. But to scan one's fingerprints so secretly…

Shinzo was broken out of his train of thought as he observed the new room they just entered. It was sleek in design and didn't seem to fit the style of the rest of the building. It was very modern with reflective metal, a large conference table built into the floor, along with six cushioned metal chairs and a seventh at the head of the table. At the other end of the room was another large screen like in the common room.

"This is the meeting room," Alias continued, "where you and the rest of the team will gather for briefings and team discussions. Most times we'll gather here before moving out on a mission."

"And if I may ask, where is the rest of the team? When am I to meet them?" Shinzo questioned.

"Oh, they're out at the moment, but don't worry! They'll be back later today to join you for training practice!" a chipper, young, female voice spoke out of nowhere.

Shinzo was startled and on guard, scanning the empty room. Alias simply sighed at Shinzo's reaction. "Now Kay," he called out, "no need to provoke the lion when you haven't even introduced yourself yet."

"Oh, all right…" the voice relented. A nimble figure then dropped from thin air and stood to show itself to them. She was thin and tall with long, black hair done up into a bun before spilling out into a ponytail, a hair stick in the shape of a key sticking through the bun. She had a top sporting a light pink with darker pink sleeves, brown gloves, grey skirt, and black thigh high boots. She was gifted with green eyes that sparked with impish glee, a mischievous smile, and wrapped with a long, blue scarf bearing some winged gold insignia.

"Hiya! My name's Kay! Kay Faraday, or the second Yatagarasu if you want!"

Shinzo quivered an eyebrow at the second name. '_Yatagarasu? As in the myth of the three legged raven?_'

Shinzo nonetheless stretched out his hand which was quickly snatched up by Kay into a shake. "My name is Shinzo Raion. I'm a new member of the Bastion Force here."

"Great! Can't wait to work with you!" Kay chirped with a smile.

"Miss Faraday here serves as our lead reconnaissance agent," Alias introduced. "Whenever we want some information from the field, we send her in to gather info."

"Of course! Because when the sun falls and all other birds shy away, one still dares to fly into the night sky," Kay recites, her voice suddenly becoming hushed and dramatic while her scarf fluttered impossibly from a nonexistent wind. "And that bird is me, the Great Thief, the Yatagarasu!"

Shinzo remained stoic for a moment before smiling with a nod. "Well, I'll look forward to working with you." '_Just smile and nod Shinzo, just smile and nod. We all have our quirks…_'

"Likewise!" Kay replied, apparently oblivious to his thoughts. "Now then, there's no news to report today Alias. Everything checks out."

"Alright then. Dismissed," Alias said with a nod. Kay saluted in return and left the room. "Now then, this way please, Shinzo. Our next stop is upstairs."

They took the elevator that was located in the corner of the room. And awkward silence settled in as typical elevator music drifted through the speakers. With a ding, the door opened to a simple room bearing a large desk littered with papers.

"This is your office I take it," Shinzo guessed.

"Correct," he replied with a nod. "This is the manager's office, where I handle most matters in connection to the theatre. Whenever I'm at the theatre, you can bet you'll find me here. Now out the door, please."

Leaving the office, they stepped out to open sky and windy gales. Shinzo was surprised to see that they had arrived on the roof. He pushed it aside to follow Alias down a stair passage beside the office. As they progressed, the surrounding scenery became more industrious with slight heat, pipes, and the concrete floor.

"Here we're entering into the Mechanics Station. Here is where the battle mechs for the Force are housed and maintained. You won't likely come here often but it's important to know where things are."

As they continued down the massage, it finally gave way to a catwalk in a large hangar. Shinzo looked out in awe at the mechs in question. There were three of them, waiting stationary. They all were somewhat bulky, like the STARs he often saw the Combat Revue use, but were taller and more humanoid in appearance. One was blue with two spiked balls attached to one of the arms. A second was a bright pink with what appeared to be a giant sword draped on its back. The third was a deep yellow but seemed to have no special attachments. Looking closely, he could see a figure working on the yellow mech with a welding torch.

"Oi!" Alias called out to the figure. "Oi, Wave! The new member's here! Come on up and say hello!"

The person turned to see the two of them and then turned off the torch. The person then stepped onto a nearby railed platform and it hovered through the air to them, the technology astonishing Shinzo once more. However, he became even more amazed as the approaching figure came into focus.

The person was in fact a bird! Rather humanoid perhaps, but definitely not human. The person was a soft purple with her feathers, had a yellow beak, and blue eyes. She wore a white bandanna with matching tank top and trousers that bore flames from the cuffs the same color as her feathers and finished with red boots. Around her neck was a simple necklace with a red orb and resting on her head was a pair of gold sunglasses.

"Hmm. You must be the new guy around here. The name's Wave. I do some of the basic hydraulics on your mechs around here."

Noting the sharp tone she spoke with, Shinzo nodded in reply. "My name is Shinzo Raion. I have been brought here to fight with the Force."

"Ah, Raion, eh? You know, that's your mech I was working on down there."

"Really now?" Shinzo whispered as he glanced even harder at what was to be his mech. Now that he looked carefully enough, the yellow did seem deep enough to match his hair. "If I may ask, what kind of mechs are they? They seem like the STARs that my mentors used back in New York…"

"Well, they were the basic model we started off from, but you'll find that the Vehicular Rider Two's a far better than those steam trains you've seen!" she answered with a haughty air.

"Vehicular Rider Two's?" Shinzo asked intrigued.

"Yes," Alias spoke. "The Vehicular Rider Two's, or the VR-2's (Vrr-too-s), combine the technological advancement that I've gathered with the systems and functions of the STARs. They're overall superior in all aspects of performance, but such is to be expected with advanced tech."

"Each of them has been specially designed to reflect the fighting style of their pilots," Wave continued. "The blue one uses a morning star, the pink one uses a katana for sword fighting, and yours has been specially designed with better fists so you can use your martial art style."

Shinzo's eyes widened as he imagined the large robot before him fighting with the ferocity of his family's art. He let out a small smile and glanced back to Wave. "I'll be looking forward to testing it out soon."

"No problem kid," she dismissed with a wave. "Just try not to scratch up the paint too bad and we'll be fine."

With that, she strapped her sunglasses back down and flew the platform back to the mech, already starting the torch up again.

"Well, we best get going too Shinzo. Shall we?" Alias said as he led on.

They continued through the building, the pipes along the walls beginning to recede. Soon they were in a normal hallway again before entering a new room lined with computers.

"This is the Data Room," Alias introduced with a flourish. "Here, we've stationed the security of the theatre as well as where we compute gathered data and information. Again, you're not likely to be using this place, but when you will, now you'll know where it'll be. Now, just one last stop and we'll be finished with the theatre."

Silently following, they continued through the hall before surfacing the roof again. They were on the other side and near a closed off building. Entering, Shinzo already got feeling as to what it was. His hunch was only confirmed by the sight of clothes baskets built into the wall.

"And here we are, the Performer's Showers. This is available to all employees here at the theatre to use on their free time. There are regular shower stalls here and a large bath house. The only major requirement is to place the occupied sign up so that we don't have any… accidents…" he finished ominously.

Shinzo remained unfazed, not really worried about getting in trouble. Nope, he was raised right, thank you very much!

"And that's everywhere!" Alias finished with a smile. "Any questions thus far?"

"No, not yet anyway," Shinzo replied calmly.

"Very well," Alias said with a clap. "Now then, let's get back to the car and I'll take you to where you'll be living!"

Shinzo looked surprised at this. "Free housing?"

"Yes, as part of having you join the Force," Alias answered with a nod as they made their way to the elevator. "You'll be given an apartment in the Housing District, free of charge. Do as you please with it. In the meantime-Oh!"

Shinzo stopped as suddenly as Alias's sentence upon seeing the tall man making his way to them from the elevator. And by tall, I do mean tall! The man stood a good eight feet high! He had dark glasses on with long, orange hair braided back. He wore what appeared to be an orange robe with a purple section down the middle bearing yellow mathematical symbols.

"Alias," the man said calmly and eloquently. "If you can spare a moment, I must talk to you about something."

"Ah, of course, but first, introductions!" Alias spoke with a smile. "This is Shinzo Raion. He is the latest member to be recruited for the Force. Shinzo, this is Stephen Cumference. He serves as the lead mechanic of the Force, amongst other duties."

"A pleasure to meet you young man. Welcome to the team," Cumference greeted, though it was with a blank face.

"Likewise," Shinzo replied, taking Cumference's outstretched hand to shake.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Alias asked of his mechanic.

"It's in relation to the energy signatures we've received recently," Cumference said simply.

Alias's face went despondent with this news. "Ah, I see. Very well then, we'll continue this in my office. In the meantime Shinzo, could you see yourself to your home?" Alias then pulled a pad of paper and pencil, jotting down an address before handing it to Shinzo. "Here's the address and here's a map for you to use. I'll contact you later when I want you to return to the theatre for your first battle practice."

"Very well," Shinzo said, taking the items. "I'll be going then. Thank you Alias. Farewell Mr. Cumference."

Nothing else was said as Shinzo entered the elevator and the doors closed.

"Now there's a respectable young man. You could learn a thing or two from him Alias," Cumference commented with a smirk in his voice.

Alias gave a half hearted glare. "Don't get me started Cumference. Now, about this report of yours…"

"Of course," Cumference nodded before they entered the office.

* * *

><p>Taking a left down a street, Shinzo turned the map slightly to match his direction. According to the address and markings on the map, his apartment was on this street. He was currently in the Housing District where almost all of the homes were stationed. It was also the district that had the local schools, the hospital, and a park.<p>

Shinzo came to a stop as he arrived at the apartment building with the address he had. He came up to the door and turned the knob. It turned, showing it was unlocked. He opened the door and looked around the house. It was small, but he figured that he'd be fine with it. His new home opened to a kitchenette and a small living room with a red couch already supplied. The home was bland, unpainted, brown carpet, and simply white tiles for the kitchen. He went up the stairs at the far end into what appeared to be a bedroom if the bed given was any indication.

Off to the side he saw a closed door which he glared at when he heard the sound of a toilet flushing. Taking a loose stance, he waited calmly as the sound of someone using a sink was heard. Then the door opened. A woman came out with a sleepy smile on her face as she sprayed a can of air freshener behind her. She then noticed Shinzo, giving him a quick glance at her green eyes.

"Oh, you're here already? Sorry that I couldn't greet you but, y'know, duty calls! You may want to light a match before going in there," she warned with Japanese accented English.

Shinzo didn't reply as he took in the stranger. She was rather short with long, blue hair. She was wearing a T-shirt and pink jacket with yellow shorts, definitely casual. Her mouth was unusually curved giving him the impression of a fox.

The woman blinked at Shinzo's lack of reaction. She walked up to him and started to circle him, eyeing him up and down. He remained where he stood, still in his stance. The woman finally stopped, face to face with Shinzo. She blinked again before smiling. She took a deep breath and…

"BU BEI!"

…

…

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The woman couldn't help but laugh as Shinzo fell back in shock.

"Ah hahahaha hah! So he lives!"

Shinzo dusted himself off as he got back up. "How can any human make such a face?"

"Hmm, I dunno…" she drawled. "It's just always been a talent of mine. Sorry for scarin' ya. The name's Konata! Konata Izumi."

Shinzo arose, slightly calmer thanks to her joyful disposition. "My name is Shinzo. Shinzo Raion. Now if you don't mind my asking, what exactly are you doing in my home?"

"Why, should a love slave not live with her master Goshujin-sama?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATT?" Shinzo howled, flying back into the wall out of shock.

Konata laughed again. '_Hah! He'll be even easier to tease than Kagami! Oh, I'll have a lot of fun with this!_' "Relax Shin-kun! Just joking!"

She chuckled to herself a bit more, unaware of the angry face on Shinzo. He grit his teeth as he tried to take the quietest deep breaths possible. '_Just let it go Shinzo. Just let it go now…_'

"Sorry, sorry," she finished, wiping a happy tear from her eye. "The real reason I was here was to say hi to you. Welcome you to the team and all that."

"So… you're one of my teammates?"

"Exactly!" she chirped. "Well, sorry for cutting this short, but I'd better get going if I wanna have some fun before practice today. We'll hang out later, okay Shin-kun?"

"Until later Izumi-san," he replied with a nod.

"Please Shin-kun, Izumi-san is my father! Just call me Kona-chan! Ja ne!" she cheered with a wave as she descended the steps.

Shinzo stood alone for a moment, staring at where his guest just was. '_Shin-kun? Why so familiar so soon? Wouldn't it be wise to get to know me first?_'

He concluded the thought with a sigh as he went downstairs. Entering the living room, he paused at the sight of something he previously overlooked. It sat on a basket, perfectly catching the sunlight through the window. It was a simple, little bonsai tree. Near it was a tag and a small key.

To the new kid: Good luck to the both of us! –Konata

Shinzo stared at the tree for a moment before walking to the kitchen. He checked a cabinet to find a drinking glass. He filled it a fraction of the way with tap water and returned to pour it around the base of the tree. Leaving the glass in the kitchen, he tested the key on his door, confirming it to be the house key. He left, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Shinzo ambled around the neighborhood, no destination in mind. It had been a few minutes since leaving his home and he was simply wandering around, learning the layout of the district. He was aloof at the moment, walking down the sidewalk, that he couldn't see the person that was rushing up around the corner, running into him.<p>

"OUCH!"

"YOW! Ow…"

Shinzo rubbed his head as his vision returned to see what he ran into. It was a woman with shoulder-length black hair, black thigh-high boots, black skirt with large, beige belts, a black tank top piece, and a grey jacket with white fur trim. The woman was rubbing her head in pain and finally opened her eyes to reveal her dark grey eyes.

"Hey, watch where you're going bub!" she spat. "That thick skull of yours almost split my head wide open!"

Irritated by her attitude, Shinzo simply muttered "Sorry," before leaving.

"Sorry? That's it?" she asked, obviously not taking his apology. "Kid, you're talking to the legendary Asagi! Sorry ain't gonna cut it!"

Shinzo sighed, ready to turn and deal with her, when he felt her roughly yank the back of his collar. He yelped in surprise the girl dragged him away. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Simple," she began, her nose in the air. "You're going cover the damage you've done to me by paying for my lunch! Now come on!"

"But I-MMMrrphh!" he started but was cut off by the placing of duct tape on his mouth.

"No buts kid! Now come on!"

Shinzo's eye twitched at this insanity, deciding to just go along for the ride.

Some time later, Shinzo's mood hadn't improved. They were now sitting at a restaurant, Shinzo simply glaring across the table at Asagi while she happily ate the fried chicken meal in front of her with no care to her captive. She had dragged him to a place named the Tranquil Garden Restaurant, a place that was apparently popular for actual homemade meals.

Asagi finally paused in eating, opening an eye to see her unhappy attendee. "Y'know, you can take off the duct tape now."

Shinzo slowly peeled off the tape, not losing one iota of his glare in the process.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a sourpuss! It was your fault after all…" she huffed, going back to her meal.

Shinzo held back a sigh before rising. "I'll be going to the restroom if you don't mind."

"Don't try to skip out on paying! I'll be keeping an eye on the door!" she threatened at his back.

Entering the temporary sanctuary, he made to the sink and stared at his reflection. Staring himself in the eye for a spell, he released his sigh and ran the sink, splashing some water on his face for a bit. He briefly dried off with a towel before returning. He paused at the door and glanced back at the mirror. Knowing that his reflection wasn't going to offer anything, he went through the door.

He returned to the table and was surprised to see it empty. The dirty dishes of Asagi's meal were left behind along with some money that he couldn't recognize.

A waitress then arrived with a small plate in hand. "Your pie, sir. Will that be all for you today?"

Shinzo, a bit uncertain at the situation, simply nodded.

"Alright," she said with a plastered smile. She laid out the pie that appeared to be key lime. Beside it, she laid a receipt. "Just simply pay at the register on your way out. Thank you, and have a great day!"

Shinzo pulled out his chair and sat, staring at the pie slice before turning his attention to the receipt. Picking it up, the amount definitely wasn't familiar to him.

'_The amount comes to 220 critiques… A critique? Isn't that a review or something?'_

"Ah, Shinzo! Is that you?"

Shinzo looked up to see the approaching Alias who happily seated himself across from him.

"I have to say, you make fast time! Not even an hour and I find you at one of Agnostos Central's greatest restaurants. Little bit odd though, considering that I didn't give you any funds yet…"

"I didn't come here by choice," Shinzo muttered. "I ran into some girl and she forced me to buy her lunch to make up for it."

"Really?" Alias asked curiously. He looked at the money left on the table and then at the receipt. "Hmm. Forced you is right. Looks like she only left enough critiques to pay for that slice of pie there."

Shinzo's eyebrow quivered at that. He glanced back down at said pie and broke into a small grin. He dug his fork back in while Alias further contemplated the receipt.

"You know what? I'll pay this for you. It's nothing big. In the meantime, take that to go. The practice session will be starting soon."

Shinzo nodded and waved down the waitress and she nodded, already knowing what he wanted. When she arrived, Alias yanked out some more of the money to add. They rose to leave when Alias tapped Shinzo's shoulder.

"Hey, Shinzo? If I may ask, just who was that woman anyway?"

"She said her name was Asagi…"

Alias froze a moment, blinked, and reformed his composure.

"Alright. If we find word of her we'll have her repay you. Now, go ahead and go back to the theatre, okay?"

Shinzo nodded before exiting the restaurant. Alias watched him leaving, sitting back down on the couch. Once Shinzo left he hunched over the table. Folding his hands and resting his chin on his thumbs, Alias sighed as he contemplated. He leaned back into the chair and pulled out a phone. Dialing a couple numbers, he waited with a grim face.

"Cumference. It's me. Listen, I need you to run a check in citizens' records. Look for a woman named 'Asagi.' … Cumference, if my information is correct, then this is the woman we need to keep an eye on. Now hurry! I'll be coming back in a moment…"

* * *

><p>Shinzo glared at what was no doubt going to be his greatest enemy in his entire career. His eyes were steeled, hoping beyond hope that they would suddenly fire miniature missiles and incinerate the abomination of man before him. However, as he figured, he had no such luck. He had to settle to lightly banging his head against the nearby wall in frustration. He heard the clop of footsteps and turned to face the next victim of his rage. He relented in the next instant, though, seeing as that the person arriving was definitely not his enemy's accomplice who he had the misfortune of calling his new employer.<p>

Instead, this person was female and a little taller than him. She was dressed in what he recognized as ninja garb complete with a cherry red obi, fishnet clothing underneath reaching to her gloves and leg long socks, pouches around her waist for whatever weapons she would need, and a headband with two white pyramids looking similar to cat's ears. All were highlighted by the fact that this woman had bright pink hair and jade green eyes.

The ninja stopped at the door, seeing the stranger glaring once again at his enemy.

"You the new guy?"

"Yep."

"…Alias forgot to tell you what the code for the keypad was?"

"Yep."

"Figures," she said with a sigh as she grabbed the handle and entered the code. "Alias always forgets to tell us what the code is. I swear, that kid would forget his own name if he didn't show it off so much…"

The lock's light turned green and the two entered the hall. Going to the meeting room Shinzo noticed the ninja looking him over.

"So, my names's Izuna!"

"Izuna?"

"Yep! Izuna, ninja for hire! What's yours?"

"Shinzo Raion."

"Shinzo Raion… it's pretty nice. Tough and ferocious, yet gentle and sensitive."

'_Sensitive? How'd she come to that conclusion?'_

They entered the meeting room, opening to show Konata, Kay, and Wave all present and fiddling with some unfamiliar device. Konata was the first to notice them and Shinzo couldn't help but notice that her device was the same one Alias had while he was unconscious earlier.

"Ah, Shin-kun! Izu-chan! Are you two ready?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind a little bit of actual action but I'm ready!" Izuna cheered.

"So, have the two of you flown these mechs before?" Shinzo asked the two.

"Well, yes and no. I've seen these things all the time in games and stuff but I haven't actually seen one in real life until a few days ago…" Konata answered. "Alias had both of us try the things out to get a feel for it but we haven't done any practice in actual fighting."

"But that's gonna change today with this practice," Wave interrupted. "All three of you will be going through your basic battle skills in the practice field today. So don't mess it up too badly."

"How about you Izuna-san?" Shinzo asked.

"Oh, never," she replied, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. "I've never even seen anything like this stuff until recently. Alias said that my world is considerably ancient and so he's had me practice for about a week now. I'm still not entirely used to it yet."

"But that'll all tie together the more you practice," a new voice spoke up. Everyone looked to the door to see Alias entering. "Now then, with everybody here I'll give you a brief summary of what to expect. Once you're all ready to move out we'll transport you to a practice field outside of the city. There, we'll have practice dummies prepared in a training course. With that, we'll practice how all of you are going to fight. This will build on your basic training, which all of you have gone through by now. Any questions?"

No one spoke, instead giving hardened looks of confidence.

"Alright then. Now, one last important thing before you all move out. This training session is going to be more than just fighting. We're also going to look for a leader."

Shinzo, Izuna, and Konata all looked in surprise at this while Wave and Kay began moving elsewhere in the room to take their positions.

"While we can plan basic schemes here as a complete team, it wouldn't do to have you all go gun-ho into any situation and let the fur fly. We will be looking amongst the three of you to choose a field captain for your missions. Your teamwork will help decide of you will be best suited for the role."

Unsteady looks slipped between the three at this new development.

"Now then, if you are all prepared, move out! Your VR2's are waiting for you."

The three exchanged one last glance between each other and ran out, leaving Alias with Kay and Wave. Alias took his place at the main console, activating the surveillance systems for the practice field. He sighed as waited for their arrival.

'_And so the war begins. Please don't let them be too amateurish…'_

* * *

><p><span>The Unknown Alias's status: Signed out.<span>

Date of Update: 6/29/11

A/N: Okay, quick request people. I am not good at designing costumes and I would like something original for the story. If anyone would like to, design costumes for any of the three as an example and provide links to me. If there is one that I particularly like to use, I'll describe it in the chapters and then provide links to the pictures both in the chapter and on my profile page, both crediting the artist. I can avoid it for the next chapter but I will need to decide within this first episode. Thank you for your time.


End file.
